


О пользе жевательной резинки

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Роберту надоело испытывать чувство вины.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	О пользе жевательной резинки

У поцелуя был вкус земляничного мороженного и мятной жвачки.

Роберту надоело чувствовать вину. Он устал от постоянного напряжения, от тоски, от внутреннего неодобрения. Почти пять лет, срок, в общем-то, не маленький, измотали его до полного отупения, и однажды утром он проснулся с четким и совершенно осознанным желанием перестать страдать.  
Надо же было такому случиться, что это утро было утром шестого апреля, и Роберт тогда совершенно не догадывался, к чему это все его приведет.  
Хотя, впрочем, нет. Догадывался, конечно. Роберт не склонен был особенно врать себе.

У поцелуя был вкус горечи, земляничного мороженного и мятной жвачки.  
Марко смотрел на Роберта немного ошалело и вполне себе злобно. Марко, вместе с которым вся Дортмундская Боруссия совсем недавно, да буквально только что, проиграла Баварии - то есть Роберту, конечно, - унизительные пять мячей, был как-то не настроен на нежность, но Роберт, отпустивший свою вину, чувствовал сейчас только любовь. Любовь и бесконечную благодарность: за товарищество, за соперничество, за время, проведенное вместе и время, проведенное порознь. Роберт попытался об этом рассказать, но Марко не стал слушать, пребольно укусив его за нижнюю губу.

У поцелуя был вкус железа, горечи, земляничного мороженного и мятной жвачки.  
Марко остервенело тянул футболку Роберта вверх, шумно сопел и терся пахом о бедро. Член у него стоял, Роберт чувствовал это сквозь свои и чужие джинсы, и его собственный член тоже постепенно начинал все больше и больше отвечать за действия Роберта. Злой, вспотевший, агрессивный, напористый Марко, с колючей порослью дневной щетины на подбородке, с щербатой улыбкой, с подозрительным прищуром был таким невероятным, что Роберт не выдержал, плавно и смиренно опустился на колени, торопливо расстегивая молнию чужих джинсов.

У поцелуя был вкус спермы, железа, горечи, земляничного мороженного и мятной жвачки.  
\- Ты кукушечкой поехал, нет? – голос Марко, сорванный и хриплый, отдавался в ушах Роберта симфонической музыкой.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
Они стояли посреди подсобки со швабрами, коробками бумажных полотенец и туалетной бумаги, куда Роберт затащил Марко под предлогом конфиденциального разговора, кажется, пятнадцать минут назад.  
Марко не обманул предлог, Марко не хотел идти, и целоваться, наверное, тоже не хотел, но быстро сдался.  
Не от безысходности, нет – просто Роберт был точно такой же его навязчивой идеей, как и он – Роберта.  
\- Ну и чем займемся?  
Вопрос не относился к нынешнему моменту, у Роберта так ныли яйца, что аж в глазах темнело, Марко спрашивал скорее в глобальном смысле.  
\- Я не знаю, - Роберт пожал плечами. – Придумаем что-нибудь. В крайнем случае, поручим это Пищчу. У него богатая фантазия. Он сразу скажет, куда нам идти и что там делать…  
\- Ха!

У поцелуя был вкус земляничного мороженного и мятной жвачки. А еще горечи, железа, спермы, недоумения, с трудом отыгранного матча, с трудом прожитых пяти лет, не отвеченных смсок и пропущенных дней рождений.  
Марко потряс головой, толкнул Роберта к стене, развернул спиной и рывком потянул джинсы за шлевки, совершенно забыв о том, что молнию он так и не расстегнул.  
Джинсы остались на месте, Марко зашипел, и Роберт трясущимися руками справился с застежкой сам.  
Марко в это время шарил по полкам, разыскивая крем для рук, жидкое мыло, да что угодно. В самом углу, на уровне их глаз стояла нераспечатанная пачка рекламных тюбиков бальзамов для губ, Марко разорвал упаковку, вытащил одну тубу и выдавил себе на руку почти все содержимое. Остро запахло медом и корицей.  
\- Гондон? – спросил Марко хрипло, Роберт вздрогнул, резко наклонился, чуть не стукнувшись головой о стену и нашарил блестящий квадратик презерватива в заднем кармане своих спущенных джинсов. Потом отвернулся, чуть расставил ноги и уперся лбом в согнутую в локте руку.  
Раздался звук разрываемой фольги, сосредоточенное сопение, потому что надевать презерватив одной рукой не очень удобно, потом Марко осторожно просунул скользкие пальцы между ягодиц Роберта, подготавливая его.  
Роберт знал, как все будет – резкий толчок, сначала некомфортный для обоих, а потом сорванный и бешенный ритм, отдающийся в пояснице. Раньше Марко так вбивал его в матрас, или они трахались на узком диване у него дома, или занимали душевую последними после вечерней тренировки, чтобы была возможность получить быструю разрядку. Роберт улыбнулся - дрочить друг другу было как-то не так, а вот почти животный, быстрый секс, когда можно было чувствовать себя уязвимым и желанным, когда пальцы немели, и волосы на загривке дыбом вставали, когда получалось принимать Марко всего, целиком, таким, какой он есть, принимать и любить – вот этого не хватало, так же сильно, как и партнерства на поле.  
Марко толкнулся в него, просунул руку, мазнул пальцами, выпачканными в гигиенической помаде по животу и накрыл болезненно-напряженный член Роберта ладонью, подстраиваясь под ритм своих движений.  
Роберт вздрогнул, втянул воздух носом, сильно прогнулся, сжал мышцы, и Марко, с болезненным стоном, кончил в него. Оргазм, оглушительный и такой желанный, раскрасил полутемную каморку ярким воображаемым фейерверком.  
Роберт с большим трудом расслабился и осел на пол – вялый, сонный, совершенно измотанный. На щиколотках болтались джинсы. Под задницей было холодно.  
\- Гондон, - немного растерянно сказал Марко, стаскивая с себя испачканный презерватив. – Куда деть-то?  
\- Тут должна быть мусорная корзина, - предположил Роберт, глядя на него – красивого, золотистого, с опавшим членном и тоже стреноженного джинсами – снизу вверх. – Это, в конце концов, подсобка уборщиков.  
\- Ты - гондон! – сделал невероятный вывод Марко. Роберт махнул рукой и даже спорить не стал. В конце концов они отмотали приличный кусок от непочатого рулона туалетной бумаги и завернули использованную резинку в нелепый огромный куль. Оделись. Вытерлись влажными салфетками, которые нашли полкой ниже. Поправили футболки. Помолчали, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Марко почесал бровь, залез в узкий передний карман, вытащил мятую пластинку даблминта, чудом не выпавшую из-за всего этого бардака и протянул ее вперед, как будто баблгам мира. Роберт несколько заторможенно достал из толстовки карамельку в ярко-розовой обертке с нарисованной ягодой. Произошел торжественный обмен.

У поцелуя был вкус земляничного мороженного и мятной жвачки.


End file.
